Durge
Durge was a male Gen'Dai bounty hunter who was active in the galaxy for almost two thousand years. Able to survive several near-death situations due to his Gen'Dai heritage and enhanced battle armor, he fought in several wars and collected a multitude of bounties. Over the centuries, Durge acquired a deep distaste for Mandalorians, and even killed their leader at one point. As a result of both personal tragedy and torture, he became increasingly mentally unstable. Tempted by the idea of killing Republic clone troopers, clones of the Mandalorian Jango Fett, Durge was recruited into the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Given the rank of commander, he performed several key missions for Count Dooku himself, and led droid forces in combat on more than one occasion. Near the end of the war, he was launched, and Force-pushed into a star near Maramere by Anakin Skywalker where he was truly killed. (From Wookiepedia) Battle vs. Lobo (by El Alamein and Dr. Las Moore) The Easter Bunny looked up and smiled as the door to his room opened. “Lobo!” “What’s up, doc?” The Bounty Hunter said, walking into the Icon of Easter’s room. It reeked of liquor and cigarettes, the Main Man thought he smelt some of the damn Bunny’s “droppings” in there also. Less than five words spoken and Lobo already wanted out of this rat hole. “Good to see you! Care for a drink? They’re on me! C’mon, let’s go to the b-!” Lobo raised his right hand and slammed it on the Easter Bunny’s wooden table of alcohol, breaking it in two and cutting of the obnoxious Rabbit’s offer. “Uh…Lobo look I just have a job for you, it’s quick and simp-“ “I wanna know what it is, furball.” Lobo cut the Rabbit off again, and drew his pistol from his holster. “You got ten seconds to explain the job and the pay, or I blow your ugly ass face off, rodent.” “It’s Durge, he’s another bounty hunter. You see, Durge has been causing some…trouble for me and my customers. This is where you come in. I need you to mess him up. The pay will be good, trust me. Teach him a lesson he won’t forget. Locate him on the Water Moon. Find him and kick his ass!” *** “Hold up, I think I’m sensing some movement.” The clone trooper slowed his sprint to an unsteady walk and held up his hand. His squadmates slowed behind him, raising their blaster rifles in different directions, crouched and tense. They crept through the shadows of the abandoned CIS factory, their muffled footsteps echoing in the vast, open hallways. As they approached a doorway, the lead trooper held up a closed fist and motioned for his squad to hold position. He raised his rifle to eye level and cautiously peeked around the corner of the doorway. Seeing nothing, he moved in. The other clones scanned the warehouse nervously, darting their eyes frantically underneath their helmets. Their own frantic breathing became the only discernible sound as the echoes of their commander’s footsteps faded in the distance. Then – a huge boom tore through the air and the ground shook. The clone troopers stumbled and looked around more anxiously still, but held their position. Moments before he turned the corner, the clones heard their commander’s footsteps in rapid succession – he was running. “BREAK RANK, BREAK RANK!” he shouted, his rifle discarded, as he burst through the doorway. The high-pitched whine of a minigun spinning up preceded the rapid burst of bullets tearing in their direction. The commander was thrown into the air as the rounds punched through his armor, killing him instantly. Some of the clones panicked and threw down their weapons, running like their commander. A few held their ground, firing their blaster rifles randomly through the air, unable to see their assailant. Heavy footsteps crunched towards them as they kept up their barrage of blaster fire, and the bounty hunter Durge came into view, his wrist-mounted energy shield activated and deflecting the incoming fire as if it was no more than a squirt gun. With his free arm, Durge swept a lethal burst of flame out at the clones, consuming the troopers in a yellow-orange conflagration that lit up the corridor and amplified their screams of agony. Striding powerfully past his dying foes, Durge deactivated his energy shield and raised his wrist-mounted minigun, shooting at the clones halfway down the passageway. They lurched forward and sprawled facedown across the floor. Durge stopped firing. It was quiet again. Durge looked around and lowered his weapon. The job was done. The armored bounty hunter exited the bloodied warehouse, and slowly walked towards his ship, ready to move on and find another squad of Clones to massacre. "Hehehe...". Durge heard a sound emitting from behind his ship, and slowly unholstered his blaster pistol, ready to investigate. “Time to die you walking trashcan!". Durge's ship launched forward, hitting him by surprise. Standing over him was none other than the Main Man, Lobo, pointing a blaster at Durge's forehead. "Here's how it's gonna work, pumpkin. I'm gonna frag you, take your head to the fraggin' Easter Bunny, an' get paid. A'right?" Durge began to laugh hysterically under his metal helmet, getting louder and louder. "What the hell, you ain' supposed to laugh! I'm gonna' kill you! Be scared, you fraggin' piece of sh--AHHHHHHHH!" Durge launched the Main Man far into the air before he could finish his monologue. Durge stood up, looking off into the distance to where he threw Lobo; he walked back to his damaged ship, thinking that the fight was over. Two hooked chains flew in from behind Durge, wrapping around his legs and pulling him towards Lobo. "You think I was a goner? Ha! The Main Man don't go down so easy, tin man! This battle has just begun!" Durge twisted his arms around the chains and snapped them off his legs before pulling his wrists together and slamming the flying metal back onto Lobo’s head. Lobo staggered back and clutched his head, giving Durge time to shake the chains off and spray lead from his wrist guns. Lobo straightened himself up and pushed through the machinegun fire, his body jerking unnaturally, as the bullets tore through his flesh and into the distance. Durge backed up slowly as Lobo advanced, before ceasing the machinegun fire and allowing the weapon to cool down. A hissing sound emerged from the barrel and smoke wriggled out. The shell casings clattered to the floor, and as Durge raised his wrists to fire again, Lobo leaped up and slammed a powerful fist into Durge’s midsection, knocking him off of his feet and sending him careening across the open warehouse into a wall, which crumbled and tore by the impact. Lobo slowed his pace as he approached Durge, who was struggling to regain his balance. “H’ve ya had enough yet, rust bucket?” Lobo sneered. Durge, raised his left arm and proceeded to open fire at the coming Bounty hunter, walking off the bullets hitting him. “Pal, y’er gon’ have to do better than that to kill me.” Durge unholstered his blaster and struggled to hold the gun steadily at his opponent. “Hehehe…” Lobo unholstered his own gun, a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun, and blasted a hole through Durge’s chest. “Huh?” Durge’s chest was back to normal through fast regeneration, and as Lobo was surprised, Durge landed some quick and powerful punches onto his foe. Lobo fired another shot from his shotgun to blow Durge away and keep some distance. “Oh, It’s on now, pal. Y’er done for!” Lobo muttered as he spat onto the ground while cracking his knuckles. “LET’S DO THIS!” Durge fired the blaster in rapid succession as Lobo pounded forward at full speed, shrugging off the shots to collide with the bounty hunter. Dust shook from the ceiling and swirled around the empty room, obscuring both warriors from view. As the debris settled, Lobo stood triumphant, arms extended upward, with Durge’s limp form hanging in two pieces in Lobo’s grasp. “We’ve ‘bout had ‘nuff t’day, haven’t we?” Lobo jeered. Dragging the two body pieces on the ground behind him, Lobo spotted an injured Clone trooper propped up against the wall, clutching an injury and cowering in terror. “What’re you lookin’ at?” Lobo shouted. The Clone struggled to stand, but had his helmet kicked back into the wall. Lobo disappeared down the dark hallway without a second glance at the destruction he had wreaked. Expert's Opinion Durge went down hard, but he went down in the end. While Durge was a weapon powerhouse, Lobo's stronger regenerative healing factor, intelligence, and versatility served the Main Man a win in the Hellstorm. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Cyborgs Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Television Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors